Baka Usagi Baka Kuma
by Katastrophi
Summary: AU. OOC. Stupid Rabbit, Stupid Bear When Lavi Bookman, an aspiring novelist, finds a shivering boy with a speech impediment in his apartment's breeze-way, he takes the boy in. Quickly, he realizes that he could use him as inspiration for his next book! Wait, does this boy have bear cub ears and a tail? LAVEN Lavi/Allen
1. Falling Asleep On A Stranger

**THIS IS A NEW STORY FOR YOUR GUYS! :3 It is a Laven, and there is a slight age difference. Lavi will be 22 and Allen is going to be 16 but look like he is maybe 14. C: And yes, this is an AU, where nekos and other animal/humans exist. C: Any questions? I have answers. (Chapter Title: Pierce the Veil)**

* * *

**:Falling Asleep On A Stranger:**

An incessant dinging noise came from somewhere close to the sleeping male's ears. The red head scrunched his nose and a slight growl left his lips as he mindlessly swatted at the air, hoping the noise would go away. His hand collided with the corner of the laptop in front of him and a yelp of pain left his lips as he stumbled out of his computer chair. Nervously, he let his one uncovered eye run over the room, checking its contents to see where he was.

"Calm down, Lavi… You're in your living room," The red head repeated the statement to himself several times before actually believing it.

With a sideways glance, the tall male looked at the digital clock in the corner of his laptop and near swore loudly. He had slept in that cramped chair the entire night, again! Helplessly, he tried to rub the sleep from his face. Red hair fell over his eyes and Lavi couldn't be bothered to move it just yet. He checked his laptop, hoping that he had at least a significant amount of writing done.

"He placed a gentle kiss on the fair haired angel's knuckles and smiled." Lavi read the sentence out loud before scowling at the large mass of the letter 'D' on the page. His hand must have pressed on the keyboard while he was asleep.

With a sigh of defeat, Lavi just closed his laptop. He would fix it all later; after a warm shower and some form of food. This chapter wasn't even given a deadline yet, which was perfectly fine for him. Sometimes his editor was a bit… eccentric. Lavi slid his shirt off of his form and arched back, letting his tired muscles and bones stretch and pop accordingly.

* * *

_Yo Skrill'! Drop it hard! _A loud bass beat erupted from Lavi's cellphone and he near jumped out of his skin. After realizing what it was that broke the silence of his apartment; the male dug into his pocket and answered the call.

"Yes?" Lavi propped the cellphone on his shoulder and continued to type on his laptop.

"The clip of your book's first chapter has already gone viral! Everyone wants to know who this fair haired maiden of yours is!" Kumoui, Lavi's chief editor and friend near shouted at him over the phone.

Lavi chuckled happily and a wide smile spread across his lips. "Really? That is absolutely fantastic! But, I can only assume that this wasn't just a congratulations call, yes?"

"Oh, you know me so well at this point, Bookman."

"What do you need, Kumoui?" The red head's tone was quite dull at this point.

"You just need to bring us a second copy of the first half of the book… I might have asked Reever to install a new hard drive into my computer and it might have fried everything from my old hard drive and may no longer be able to get to your book." Lavi could just picture the black haired bastard tapping his index fingers together and pursing his lips while looking around trying to be as innocent sounding as possible. Bastard.

"Are you fucking serious? I GAVE YOU MY HARD COPY!" Lavi felt like he could have broken his phone into pieces.

A startled gasp sounded over the phone. "Why would you do that?! We need that first half!"

"You told me that it would be fine, you damn mongoose!" Lavi felt his stomach drop and he swore loudly.

There was nothing more that he could do than to just sit down and fight his way through another 12 chapters as he did the first time. Everything in his being shouted that he needed a drink. The fire haired male shut his phone completely off, not wanting to be bugged by Kumoui anymore and trudged towards his bedroom to put on a pair of pants.

* * *

Feeling a tiny bit better with himself and his purchase of two fifths of vodka, Lavi was smiling as he walked through the chilly hall of his apartment complex. Truly, he didn't live in an apartment. Lavi had purchased a villa, or a small house connected to a group of small houses that shared a breeze way or front exit area. The villas were small, but completely furnished and very expensive and nice looking. The home fit Lavi's life style perfectly.

Swinging his keys on his mild finger, Lavi walked through his part of the walkway. He swore under his breath when he could feel the metal slip from around his finger; though nearly clawed the cement ceiling when he heard a very loud yelp at the metal hitting the pavement. The tall male looked around, shocked to see a young boy crouched beside of his neighbor's trashcan.

"Are you okay? I just dropped my keys." Lavi explained lamely, arching his exposed eyebrow at the boy.

From the looks of his dirty appearance and the trash littering the ground around his feet, the boy had to be a scavenger. Lavi's eyes were transfixed on his face. Why did such a young looking boy have pure fresh fallen snow white hair? Better yet, why did he hide such a gorgeous color under a dirty looking brown sock hat? Lavi stepped towards the boy and guilt panged in his chest when the frail looking figure flinched.

"I'm not going to get you in trouble," Lavi let a soft, earnest smile grace his lips. "What is your name?"

"A-Allen." The boy's voice sounded slightly hoarse. Was he sick?

"Allen," Lavi repeated the name, running his eyes over the boy's form, looking for nasty cuts or bruises. All he could find was a truly malnourished teenager. "Would you like a warm meal? If you're uncomfortable with coming inside with me, you can wait here and I'll bring it out to you."

Beautiful pearl eyes lit up at the mention of food and it made Lavi's heart melted. When was the last time this kid had a decent meal or shower? The red head had been homeless for about a year when he was in high school; he knew how hopeless Allen must be feeling. He would be damned if he didn't try to help this kid.

"Please, come in side. You can shower and get new clothes, if you want." Lavi tried to keep his tone friendly and not pitying.

Allen nodded softly, "Th-th-thank you…"

* * *

**I know it's short, but this is the beginning of my second Laven story! :D Please review and enjoy the story! This is a touch more lighthearted than the other, but don't expect it to be all sugar and rainbows. C: **


	2. Conscience is a Killer

**This is chapter 2! :D I think I'm going to really enjoy writing this one. I just adore nekos and humans with animal features. (Not really furries, persay. .-. those are a little well…uh, not my cup of tea.) Also, to clear one thing up, Allen does have a speech impediment. I will be writing his speech how it sounds to everyone else. c: (Chapter Title: A Skylit Drive)**

* * *

**:Conscience is a Killer:**

The silence between the two males was stifling. The only noise in the room was the rustling of their clothing and the movement and clinging of forks on the glass plates. Lavi bit at his bottom lip, his fork idly poking at the chicken Alfredo he had managed to have left over in the refrigerator. He looked up at Allen and noticed the boy's gaze flutter down to his empty plate.

"O-oh wow. You already finished that whole plate?" Lavi was shocked. He had given Allen almost double of what he had himself.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Allen's voice was timid and delicate sounding, though still very hoarse.

"No, no. Don't be sorry. I just don't want you to get sick!" Lavi sheepishly rose his hands in a submissive way.

"Would you like anymore? There is plenty left," The red head smiled softly, holding the warm tupperware out to the homeless boy.

"N-no fank ou. Ou haf been too n-nice already." Allen blushed softly, worrying his bottom lip.

Lavi tilted his head slightly, looking at his meal companion. Did the boy have a speech impediment? How old was he? The male watched Allen squirm in his seat.

"No, no. Please, let me help you out. I want to make sure you are okay. Would you like a shower?" Lavi wanted to lean over and touch the boy's shoulder.

"Ou haf been so nice to me, I-I can't..." Lavi was certain that the boy had a speech impediment now.

"No, I insist. The longer you go without a shower, the more likely you are to get sick." Lavi stood up and tried not to notice how the younger boy flinched again.

"Awe ou sure?" Allen's big pearl eyes watched every move that the fire haired male did.

The rabbit of a man smiled softly and nodded. "Of course; I think I have some old clothes that might fit you. Do you have anywhere to stay for the night? They are calling for rain and possible snow…"

Lavi didn't know what possessed him to open his home to the white haired beauty, but he couldn't stand the thought of the boy out in the elements without a place to stay or decent clothes to wear. Was he a run away? Did he have a family out looking for him? How old was this boy? So many questions ran through his mind at once and it kind of gave the male a headache.

"I sweep in fe pawk, in a twee ou a bench." Allen rubbed the back of his head gently in remembrance.

Lavi felt his heart tighten at that. This boy couldn't have been of age. Where, in all that was good in the world, were his parents? The red hued male's lips formed a hard line and he couldn't help but want to hug Allen. He hated the thought of a kid being mistreated. "You can stay here tonight, if you like? I have a spare room."

Allen's eyes widened and he pulled at the skin of his top lip with his teeth. "I-I… I can't. I couwd nefer wepay ou."

Lavi was glad that he was a linguistics expert, being a novelist. He was able to decipher what the boy was saying with ease. He sighed softly, "I don't want a repayment. I just want to know that you are safe." He reached forward and rested his hand on top of Allen's head, about to rustle his hair underneath the cap. That is, until he felt something twitching underneath the garment.

"Wh-wha…" Lavi's eyes widened. He, without thinking, pulled the boy's sock hat off his head. A whimper left Allen's lips and what Lavi found left him in shock. "Y-you… you are a bear cub."

Two very brown furry ears were perched on top of the snow haired boy's head and the left twitched slightly. Allen's eyes were wide in fear and he backed away from the taller male. "Y-yeah…"

Lavi smiled softly and patted the boy's hair again. "That is okay. The shower is down the hall and the second door on the left. I'll leave the fresh clothes on the shelf right on the inside of the door. There are several towels in the cabinet in the bathroom, too."

Allen looked up at the older male with pure shock written all over his face. Did he think Lavi was going to kick him out for being a kuma? That's absurd, in this day and age; there were neko, inu, and kuma everywhere. There was no need to discriminate against the poor helpless boy. Why was he so scared? Without any time to ask about it, the white haired beauty near sprinted to the bathroom to shower.

Lavi scratched the back of his head and looked at his laptop helplessly. He had to start on those damn twelve chapters soon or Kumoi was going to wring his neck. The red head's gaze shifted down to the hall and sighed. Allen was more important right now. This boy didn't look like he had a single person in the world.

The tall male trudged off down the hall and tried to decide if he should give the male real clothes or pajamas. A roll of thunder answered the question for him. His guilt would eat him alive if he knew Allen was out in the middle of a cold rainstorm like this. Going over his finances in his head, Lavi decided that if the cub would allow it, he would take the boy shopping the next day when the rain cleared, just to make sure the boy had some form of resources with him.

Lavi found a pair of fleece sleeping bottoms and a big v-neck shirt for the boy to wear, hoping that it would be fine. He didn't want Allen to get scared and run off… From witnessing him flinch and try to pay for his meal, the novelist had to figure that Allen wasn't treated very kindly very often. That would just have to change. He sat the clothes down on the shelf in the bathroom like he promised and quickly shut the door, not even peeking at the closed curtain.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter two! :3 I'm going to work on this story for a few days, trying to kind of catch it up with the other ones before I toss it into rotation. I'd love your opinions on it! C:**


	3. What's My Age Again?

**Chapter three! :D thank you everyone who has read and reviewed so far. c: I appreciate it a lot. (chapter title: Blink 182)**

* * *

**:What's My Age Again?:**

Allen stepped out of the bathroom and softly padded towards the living room where he hoped to find the red headed rabbit. He bit at his bottom lip and sighed softly, looking around the town house. Everything looked new and clean. The cub didn't want to touch anything for fear of dirtying it.

"Don't be scared; you're safe here. I'm not going to throw you out into the storm." Lavi's voice spoke behind the bear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"F-fank ou." Allen mumbled softly, his still slightly damp ears twitching softly.

"No need to thank me, baby kuma. Everyone deserves a warm place to sleep at night." Lavi turned, walking back to his computer.

The blood haired male's eyes traveled to the paper bag holding his poison of choice. It was completely unopened. By now, Lavi would have been reaching for a nonexistent third bottle.

The novelist turned back to Allen, who was standing at the doorway, looking like he felt out of place. The pajamas the elder had lent him were near falling off, even the shirt; it was a two-thirds sleeve on Lavi, but on the white haired male, it went to the middle of his palms.

Allen shuffled his way into the room, his ears perked and alert the entire time. Lavi didn't take the slightest offense to i, honestly understanding where the kid was coming from. He chewed the inside of his cheek, wondering if he would be able to get any form of information out of the little bear.

"Do you..." Lavi wet his dry lips. "Do you want to talk?"

Allen shook his head slowly, biting at the inside of his cheek. He had a look of shame in his eyes. Lavi couldn't help but wider why.

"Do you not what to talk because of your lisp?" Lavi spoke slowly, trying to show that he was being friendly and not mocking the cub.

Allen's bottom lip quivered and he nodded. Lavi felt his heart shatter at the sight of the trembling boy. Allen's body and posture screamed that he was the allegory of innocence.

Lavi sat down in his computer chair, motioning to the cub that he could sit on his fluffy love seat. Allen sat down but quickly curled into himself. The atmosphere was slightly awkward, but nothing the 22 year old couldn't handle.

"I don't mind your lisp; honestly, I think it makes you absolutely adorable." The red head couldn't help the small smile breaking out on his lips.

"W-weally?" Allen's voice was timid and he talked through the sleeve of his shirt, hiding his mouth.

"Yes, little cub." Lavi's smile widened and decided that the compliment had made a fraction of progress. "How old are you, Allen?"

"I am 16."

Lavi's jaw dropped. He Hadn't even remotely thought that the shy little cub could have been so old! The red head had thought

12 or 13, tops! Allen couldn't have been over 5'2 or 5'3... Why was he so tiny? The novelist's mind raced.

"H-how old awe ou?" Allen's cheeks were powdered a soft pink and it looked radiant against his extremely white hair.

"I'm 22, practically an old man." Lavi chuckled softly, resting one of his arms behind his head. He took another peak at the boy and just had to ask. "How long... How long have you been on your own?"

Allen had suddenly found his toes incredibly interesting. He started twiddling his big toes. "I...I don't wemember when I furst started sweeping in the pawk... But it has been a long time..."

The crimson haired novelist felt his heart sink at that. That more than likely meant years upon years. There was no telling what this poor boy had seen or done just to make ends meet.

Allen rubbed at his forearm, feeling awkward. What was he supposed to say or do now? He bit at his bottom lip, looking around the room. His grey eyes landed on a book shelf maybe four feet from the generous red head. All of the books on the first three rows had pink binding and blue letters, all having some reference to love or sweets.

Lavi noticed the curiosity written all over the bear cub's face and he followed his gaze, chuckling at himself slightly. "Those are all shoujo manga. I use the for reference with my writing and I get them free from my publisher... I'm a novelist."

Allen smiled softly, it was faint, but Lavi swore that he could see it. The cub looked so fragile and precious, curled up like that, a hint of amusement dancing behind his eyes. The red rabbit couldn't help but feel the need to get to get to know this kid; to protect him.

"Will...will ou wead to me?" Allen's voice was so soft that Lavi had to strain his ears just to make sure he actually heard the young boy speak.

Lavi smiled, a pride swelling in his chest. To give such a question, Allen must have been warming up to him! He reached over to the young bear and patted the top of his head. "Sure, any time at all. What would you like me to read to you?"

Allen bit at the sleeve of his shirt softly, his eyes clouding with thought. Lavi's eyes traveled over the ghost-haired boy's face and several new questions arose. Did Allen know how to read, had he ever been to school or anything like that? It baffled the red head as to why someone would just abandon their child like this, but he knew better than to ask.

"Something happy." Allen looked at the elder male for approval.

"Of course!" Lavi smiled, wanting to touch and stroke at those unbelievably soft ears perched on top of the sixteen year old's head.

A crash of thunder shook the apartment building and the light's flickered. A loud gasp left Allen's lips and before Lavi could comprehend it, the bear cub was pressed against his chest, shaking.

Lavi pet at Allen's back, trying to be as comforting as possible. "You're scared of thunder..." He didn't question the obvious. "Don't worry, you're safe with me, chibi kuma."

* * *

**What what? Is this an update? XD**

**It's funny. As I started writing this story, I realized that I relate to it quite well. I am talking to a 16 year old guy right now and I'm starting to like him, and I'm all "aargh; why." and I'm 19. XD it's not as big of an age gap as 22 but still haha. **


	4. Get Close

**Woo! :D Chapter four is here! Almost every review I have for this story says that it is "cute" xD I take pride in that. The story thinks you guys are cute too. (Chapter Title: Call The Cops)**

* * *

**:Get Close:**

Lavi sat at his desk, letting his hands rest on the keyboard of his freshly rebooted laptop. It had been a couple of days since Allen had come into his life. The little bear cub was so scared of everything that it made Lavi's heart hurt. Who would seriously let this sweet boy struggle to survive on the street like that? He shook his head, trying to clear those sad thoughts.

"Lafi," There was a tug at the red head's shirt sleeve. "Lafi, can ou open fis for me?"

Lavi turned around to see Allen holding a glass bottle of coke from the fridge. Allen's face was a light shade of red, drawing attention to the scar under his left eye. Lavi had seen it the day the small boy had arrived, but he didn't question it. He assumed that the story behind it would be told eventually. He examined the boy quickly, noticing that his bottom lip had a slight cut on it.

"Did you try to open this with your teeth?" Lavi arched his eyebrow, taking the drink from the little bear.

Allen nodded softly, looking down at his feet. The blush on his cheeks intensified and his ears twitched. There went another tug to Lavi's heart strings. He reached forward and ruffled Allen's hair, petting at his ears. "Don't be embarrassed," he chuckled softly, "But don't do that anymore. You could break one of your teeth. Just ask me to open it, or I can teach you to use a bottle opener."

Lavi reached forward and swiped the small trickle of blood from the boy's lip. His hand stalled and he looked at the shocked expression on Allen's face. That had been the first time he had actually touched the kuma cub's face. Sure he had ruffled his hair or played with his ears, but never touched his face or body. Lavi backed away slightly, unsure of what to do next. Usually, he never touched anyone unless they were family or really close friends. Typically, he hated people.

"I-I'm sorry, does that hurt? I'm sure I have some disinfectant for it." Lavi almost whispered, popping the top off of the coke bottle with his keychain bottle opener.

Allen shook his head, "No, it's fine."

The cub accepted the bottle and curled himself on the couch as per routine. Lavi was still incredibly shocked that the younger male had accepted staying with him without too much of an argument. Sure, he had said no several times and given several arguments as to why he shouldn't stay, but Lavi hadn't paid attention to any of it. The bear cub was the sweetest boy he had ever met and he just couldn't stand the thought of Allen searching trashcans for food or sleeping on a park bench. It made his stomach bottom out.

Lavi sighed softly and stood up. He didn't feel like writing anything right now. "Hey, finish your drink and put your shoes on. I'm taking you to get some new clothes."

Allen's eyes lit up in a way that made Lavi feel 70 feet tall. "Ou don't haf to do phat!"

Lavi smiled softly, knowing the boy actually wanted new clothes. Allen was an odd one; he didn't say that he wanted anything. Food, drink, clothes, or even a place to stay, even though it was obvious that he needed it all; he never asked for any of it. That was probably what struck Lavi so deep about the younger boy; he never expected anything and treated everything as a luxury above him. Lavi wanted to prove him wrong.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Those rags that you are wearing will probably fall apart the next time I wash them." Lavi chuckled gently, showing Allen that it wasn't that big of a deal.

"O-okay,"

* * *

Lavi had taken his new roommate to the nearby mall. It couldn't have been more than a 10 minute walk. That was the thing that Lavi loved about his townhouse; everything was within walking distance. The cub had asked to cover his ears with his hat and it made Lavi question as to why. Was Allen embarrassed of his ears? The red head smiled down at the little cub and nudged him towards a clothing store. "Come on, they should have clothes that fit you here."

Allen looked through the shirts, as instructed by Lavi. He didn't recognize any of the designs or logos, but he did enjoy the colors and feel of the fabrics. Allen grabbed a shirt off of the rack, tilting his head at the label. Honestly, he had a hard time reading anything. Over the years, he had picked up how to read basic things like street signs and bits of the newspaper, but he knew that he had a really hard time pronouncing words. Allen nudged Lavi to get his attention and showed him the button up shirt he had liked. "Wh-what about fis one?"

Lavi examined the white and black plaid button up shirt and smiled. "I'm positive it will look great. Grab a few if you want. You're getting more than one outfit."

The look in Allen's pearl colored eyes made every dollar he would spend and then some worth it to Lavi. The young cub dropped the shirt suddenly and hugged Lavi tightly. Being so short, Allen's face buried into the elder's chest. Shocked, but not unwilling, Lavi wrapped his arms around the precious little kuma and enjoyed the sporadic embrace the crimson haired male rested his chin on top of the bear's hat covered head and continued to hold him.

"O-ou awe fe nicest person I'fe efer met." Allen mumbled into the cloth of the novelist's shirt. Lavi could feel tear spots soaking into his shirt and he cooed softly, petting at Allen's back. "Don't worry, little one. I'll make sure everything is okay from now on. I never want you to feel helpless and unwanted like you used to."

Lavi didn't understand why he was so attached to this white haired bear of a boy but all he knew was that he needed him in his life. Allen deserved a good home and nice things. The older male broke the hug and smiled lopsidedly, trying to take the edge off of the moment. "hurry up and let's get clothes, then I'll treat you to a pretzel and some ice cream, okay?"

Allen wiped at his tears with his sleeve and smiled, a real smile. It warmed something inside of Lavi.

"O-okay."

* * *

**:D You know you guys love me. This chapter seemed really adorable to me. But trust me, the plot is going to take affect soon. C:**


	5. King For A Day

**Hey hey! I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but, I love you guys! All of the feedback I'm getting is absolutely amazing!**

* * *

_The rose petal soft skin of the white blonde haired girl's face nuzzled against her lover's arm, trying to make an attempt to cheer the male up, if for only just a fraction. _

Lavi read over what he wrote and rubbed his eyes, sleep making them sting just slightly. His body was antsy and all he really wanted to do was curl up in his bed. The author couldn't do it though; he did have a deadline after all. He had put off writing for several days after Allen had waltzed into his life, but he couldn't do that anymore. The red head had to focus. Komui was going to murder him with one of those weird toys he was always designing.

Allen looked over at the frustrated male, his furry ears twitching slightly. "What awe ou whiting, Lafi?"

The crimson haired male looked over his shoulder, "A love story, Kuma."

Allen arched his eyebrow and played with the material of his new jeans. He then laid his head on his knees. "What kind of lofe stowie, fough?"

Lavi scrunched his nose in thought and swung his legs from under the table, making his wheeled chair move slightly. "You know, honestly, I have no idea."

Allen's eyes widened slightly in disbelief. "H-how can ou white somefing wifout knowing what it is about?"

Lavi chuckled softly. "Because, well, I don't pay attention. The story just writes it's self and I'm just the connection of thought to words on paper."

Allen's left ear flicked slightly. "Phat's not paper."

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Laptops are this day and age's paper."

Allen made an awkward huffing noise but let the conversation die. He drew his clothed arms up close to his chest and traced his fingertips over the material of the zip up hoodie he was wearing. It was a solid black with white cuffs and pockets. It was only one of the many things that the red rabbit had purchased for him.

Allen looked over to the hard at work author and a delicate sigh left his lips. Lavi was such a fantastic person. Allen just didn't know how to make everything up to him. From the clothes to the food and even just letting the white haired cub into his home, Lavi hadn't requested anything at all from Allen. It perplexed the bear cub.

A pressure was on the middle of Allen's forehead and the bear jerked away and let his eyes focus. Lavi was standing in front of him with his index finger extended. The red head laughed airily at the bear's sour expression.

"you're thinking too hard, little one. I could see the smoke coming from your ears." Lavi chuckled, now petting at the furry stubs on top of the boy's head.

"Lafi," Allen shifted, now biting at his bottom lip.

A somber expression washed over Lavi's face. "What's bothering you, Allen?"

Allen shifted in his seat, looking around the room. His eyes fell on a black book with aged yellow pages. The words "The Tales of the Brothers Grimm" were embroidered onto the front of the book and down the spine. Lavi had been reading to Allen for a few days, upon the bear cub's request.

Allen wiggled himself free from the love seat and grasped at the leather bound book. He handed it to the author. "Why awe phere no...hybwid faiwytales?"

A lump formed into Lavi's throat as he thumbed at the pages gently. He sat on the couch beside of the baby bear and tried his best to find the right words. "These stories... They were written hundreds of years ago."

Lavi didn't know just how much Allen knew about his own kind. He didn't want to upset the fragile little cub. Hybrids, humans with animal DNA spikes were a relatively new discovery. Nekos and Kuma or Inu were only really becoming something you would see in every day life. Sure, Lavi didn't have a problem with people with animal ears but he knew that a lot of people really did have a big stigma against it.

"Well," Lavi pondered his mind into it's very depths. "Maybe that is because no one has sat down and written any? The stories in this book are over a hundred years old."

Allen looked down at his hands again, his eyes overcast. The bear let his ears drop into his hair and he let a soft sigh shake his frame. "Why...why don't people like hybwids like me?"

The 22 year old sat down and let his own sigh escape his lips. He bit at his bottom lip before petting at Allen's back. "They... They don't understand. They don't really know what to think. People are ignorant and scared."

Allen leaned his head on Lavi's shoulder. He had become increasingly affectionate to the older male now that he was less frightened of everything. The red rabbit gently pet at Allen's ears.

"I wish phere was a hybwid faiwy tale. Maybe people would be wess...scawed." Allen shifted, sitting back up.

A spark lit under the emerald eyed male. He went over to his laptop and completely erased everything he had written. "You know, Allen? That's a great idea. I'll write you the best fairy tale you can imagine."

The cub's eyes widened and his ears perked. The pearl eyed boy wanted to hug the red head so tightly that he would be blue in the face. The boy smiled and nodded happily. "I would weally like phat!"

The red rabbit smiled again, glad that he could make the boy with nothing so happy. He sat back down at his desk, the blank page staring at him. He ran his fingers over the cool keys of the laptop and noticed how the little cub was sitting on the love seat with a soft smile plastered into his features.

Lavi looked at the laptop in front of him and started typing. It was going to take a few exhaustingly long nights with little sleep to make the lead way on the story that he had on the other.

_Once upon a time..._

* * *

**I hope you guys like where this story is headed. :3**


End file.
